1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge being mounted between a screen and a base of an electrical device to allow the screen rotate relative to the base.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Some modern electrical devices such as touch-screen computers, cell phones, PDAs (personal digital assistant), and the like have a screen, a base and a conventional hinge. The conventional hinge is mounted between the screen and the base to allow the screen to slide relative to the base as an opening and closing device and may selectively reveal buttons, a camera lens or other such ancillary feature.
However, the conventional hinge provides a direct sliding function and this limits orientations and layouts of functions.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.